Cita con los Magos
by OElena-VodkaO
Summary: Cita con los magos el programa educativo ¡interactivo! patrocinado por hogwarts ¡escribe ya! a tus personajes al favoritos al buzon reviews... Producido por: ProduccionesEditorialDisquera: Black
1. Edicion de Estreno

_**Cita con los Magos**_

_**Edicion de estreno

* * *

**_

Aparece en escena la sala comun de Gryffindor pero con colores de todas las casas y en el centro cuatro sillones

**Hermione:** Buenos dias damas y caballeros yo soy Hermione Granger trayendoles a sus hogares la edicion de estreno de _Cita con los magos se sienta en un sillon  
_

**Harry: **Y yo Harry Potter acompañando a Hermione en este programa educativo de Violencia-B _se sienta en el otro sillon _

_Voz en Off: tu lo has dicho harry violencia B asi que nada de pelea con Draco_

**Harry: **¬¬ Si, si, ya se como decia Violencia-B Sexo-B y puede ser presenciada por niños niñas y adolescentes SIN la supervision de sus padres y representantes _voz de comentarista RCTV_ chiste local

_Voz en off¡Ron! deja de comer es tu turno _

_**Ron: **_Cita con los magos es un programa educativo patrocinado por Hogwarts y es Interactivo asi que ¡escribe ya! toma pluma y pergamino _sentandose frente a Hermione_

**Draco**: el vejete Dumbledore me ha obligado a estar aqui asi que no esperen mucho de mi parte

**Hermione: **¡Malfoy!_mirandolo con cara de Comportate-O-me-saco-la-correa_

**_Draco: _** Ups! Cita con los magos es un Talk Show donde gustosamente recibiremos sus cartas con Preguntas, Dudas y temas para discutir, claro que solo pueden escribirle a MAGOS, BRUJAS, SQUIBS y FANTASMAS.

**Ron:** Aunque nuestra encantadora productora nos ha permitido llamar a magos y brujas del mas alla y del menos aca para gusto de todas aquellos que quieran a hablar con los tristemente fallecidos _cara triste fingida_

**Harry: **_se pega en la pantalla _por favor llamen a mis padres por favor ¡POR FAVOR!

_Hermione lanza un hechizo aturdidor a Harry_

**Hermione: **este es nuestro proyecto de los EXTASIS y necesitamos su ayuda para salir bien asi que dejen sus cartas con una pregunta para cualquier personaje y ¡todas las semanas produccion invitara a uno de uds. al programa (solo si tiene donde comunicarse con ellos)!

**Draco: **Eso ha sido todo por hoy y no olviden escribir y vernos a la misma hora en el mismo lugar

**Ron: **Cita con los Magos el programa favorito de todos

**Harry**: WOHH! mira la llave de sakura _señalando el microfono _

_Voz en off: Alguien que lo saque de aqui _

_se llevan a Harry_

**Draco:** ¡al fin! no creo poder aguantarlos voy a matar a dumbledore como se le ocurre

**Ron: **idiota los afectados somos nosotras

**Draco:** ¿nosotras? ahora eres trasv _Ron le salta encima_

Hermione¡Chicos todavia estamos en vivo! _mirada asesina de la productora_

------------------------------------ Fin------------------------------------

Continuara...

* * *

Cita con los magos estraido gracias a **Producciones-Editorial-Disquera Black** unica en su serie sus cartas seran aceptadas en el buzon **Reviews**


	2. Segunda Edicion

_** Cita con los Magos**_

_Segunda Edicion _

_

* * *

_

Aparece la misma habitacion del programa pasado solo que con adornos que dicen_ "Feliz HogwartsNavidad"_ y una foto de los presentadores, los cuales estan sentados en sus sillones...

**Hermione: **Bienvenidos a otra emision de

**Ron: **Cita con los Magos

**Draco: **Gracias por sus cartas

Cri-Cri

Cri-Cri

Cri-Cri

_Voz en off¡Harry! _

**Harry:**¿ou? ah si..._ entrando al escenario _y ahora pocederemos a leer las cartas que nuestros queridos lectores enviaron...

**Ron: **La primera carta es de... de ¿hermione de potter-granger?_ mira a Hermione con una ceja alzada_

**Hermione:**Sabes grandisimo tonto en Europa hay mas de 450.895 Hermiones, 356.981 Grangers y 897.631 Potters por lo que segun la taza de variacion...

**Ron: **Si lo que digas... Bueno Hermione pregunta que... que _Se va poniendo rojo como si no pudiera respirar_ que...que... ¿Harry y Hermione porque no os declarais de una (Censurado) Vez? _ y explota riendose como maniatico mientras Harry y Hermione enrojecen_

**Draco: **¿Potter y Granger¿ese y esa¿ELLOS? _explota de la risa al igual que Ron_

**Harry: **_¿QUE? No... nosotros.. ella... yo...Cho_

**Hermione:** este... no... el... cho...amigos...

**Ron:** ... _riendose todavia_

**Draco**: Bueno Hermione yo seguire las preguntas... Hermione dice que quiere que los padres de Harry bendigan a la pareja pero como no son pareja no podr...

**Harry:** _Saltando sobre Hermione_ SI somos parejas ¡PAPÁ MAMÁ! _Hermione levanta su varita amenazante_

**Draco:** Gracias por tu idea los de Produccion la tomaran en cuenta y... ¬¬ Hermione dice "Harry y Draco tios wenos" YO soy tio weno ¡no ese!

**Harry:** _Sonrojado_ gracias Hermione!

**Ron:** Esta carta es de Lord Voldemort_ mira hacia arriba como recordando algo _¡Ah! no digas su nombre

**Harry:** _por lo bajo_ estupido bueno Voldemort pregunta ¿Malfoy que haces ahi?

**Draco:** Mi señor es todo culpa de dumbledore el me obligo ¡no me mate! wahhh _corriendo por la sala_

**Harry:** insultos bla bla bla... spoilers bla bla Amenazas bla bla ¡Volde! busca insultos mejores y estas amenazas tan fuera de moda

_Voz en off: Draco deja de darle brebaje de bobadas a Harry_

**Draco:** ... ¬¬ _Harry y Draco se miran feo_**_  
_**

**Hermione:** antes de que se comiencen a Matar leeremos esta carta de Shiras Kino ¡bonito nombre¿eres japonesa¿quizas China¿coreana¿hind..?

**Ron:** ¿vas a nombrar todos los paises asiaticos?

**Hermione:** No... tambien auropeos, americanos...

**Ron:** ok ahora haremos conecciones con el mas alla Shiras... _saca una bola de cristal_

**Operadora del Mas alla:** Gracias por conectar con el Mas alla en unos segundos su llamada sera transferida al fallecido destinatario ¡gracias por usarnos!

**Sirius:** _saliendo en la bola de cristal_ ¡chicos! me dijeron de su programa es muy visto por alla bajo ¿tienen una pregunta para mi?_ ron asiente_ ¡Yupiii!

**Ron:** Sirius, Shiros pregunta ¿como es que te quedaste soltero con todos tus atributos¡te queria para mi... perdon ella! y ¿como te dejaste matar de esa forma tan estupida?

**Sirius:** pues mi querida Shiros 13 años en azkaban te dejan fuera de base y pues estaba mas centrado en Voldemort _se sonroja un poquitin_ " pues todavia podemos conocernos ¿tienes una bola de cristal? y ¡yo pensaba que era un tapiz no un velo asesino! ;; comprendeme...

**Harry:** ¡Sirius noo! no te vayas ;; _con pucheritos_ la siguiente carta es de Karly Radcliffe y dice que... que ¿que abra los ojos en direccion de Hermione!... ok_ se quita los lentes y mira a Hermione con ojos muy abiertos_ OO ¿feliz?

**Hermione:** ... ¬¬ idiota... Gracias Karly y espero que nos sigas escribiendo

**Draco:** gracias a pottergirl2491 aqui esta la siguiente edicion...la siguiente carta es de Aome Faith Jinx y te respondo tu pregunta querida ¡culpa a Dumbledore! dijo que habia sido el azar pero se a ciencia cierta que lo hizo a proposito ;;

_Voz en off: en salvacion de nuestras cabezas ¡ Aome aqui esta la continuacion y queremos avisarte que ¡eres la ganadora! estas invitada a la siguiente emision de Cita con los magos por favor comunicate con nosotros a xxhaylieblackxx hotmail .com_

**Ron: **luego de que la autora se luciera con su linea mas larga tenemos la carta de Ellen Grantter su primera pregunta es para Draco y dice ¿poir que no has atacado a Hermione? y si _se pone rojo de nuevo como si no pudiera respirar_ si... si... si ¿estas enamorado de ella en secreto? _Rompe a reir_

**Draco: **_Rojo _¡para tu informacion no le hago nada por mi nota¿ok¡Mi nota!

_Voz en off: Pero no dijiste nada de si le amabas o no!_

**Draco: ... ¬¬**

_Voz en off¡preguntenle! manden una carta preguntando... sonido de persona amordazada_

**Draco:**_ entrando de nuevo "al set" _Ellen pregunta si sacaran a Luna Lovegood... claro ¡solo mandale una pregunta! y a _se comienza a reir_ Ginevra Weasley-Bitch XD lo mismo que antes

**Ron:** Ginevra Weasley-Bitch _enrojeciendo_ ToT no te metas con mi apellido >

**Todos: **O.o

**Voz en Off:** ¡Ronald Weasley!

**Ron:** ¿autora?

_Voz en Off: no... ¡Hey tu¿quien sos¡YO soy la unica voz en off!_

**Voz en Off¿2:** perdon cariño... Ronald Weasley vas a ver lo que te espera en la casa... besos harry querido es Molly

**Ron:**_ palido_ ¿ma? _una papa frita golpea a Ron_ ToT autora deja de comer en la computadora _papa frita amenzante _ok la siguiente y ultima carta es de Sango Lily y Hermione no vas a buscarle su origen por favor

**Hermione:** ... ¡ malo

**Ron:** estamos contactando Sango espera unos momentos

**Operadora del Mas alla:** Gracias por conectar con el Mas alla en unos segundos su llamada sera transferida al fallecido destinatario ¡gracias por usarnos!

**Lily: **_saliendo de la bola de cristal junto a Sirius y James_ ¡hola¡James, Sirius dejen de jugar! _mira a Harry_ ¿ese es mi hijo?

**Harry: **¿ma¿pa? abrazo familiar

_Voz en off: el tiempo se acaba despues hacen esas tonterias familiares_

**Familia Potter-Evans:**... ¬¬

**Hermione:** ¡ Sango dice que ¡sniff! que tierno ¡sniff! si Remus y Sirius son gay _se aguanta la risa_

**Remus:** _saliendo del armario de aparicion_ hola ¡chicos! ¬ ¿cual era la pregunta?

**Sirius:** Moony nos dijeron Gays .. _toma aire_ ¡YO NO SOY GAY!

**Remus:** eh.. nop yo tampoco... al menos no que yo sepa U ¿eso todo?

**Ron:** Si

_Voz en off: Remus quedate tu sabes saludar a viejos amigos, ver a los chicos bajando la voz llevarte a mi cama _

** Remus:** ok - pero ¿que dijiste a lo ultimo?

_voz en off¿yo? nada olvidalo >D_

**Hermione: **roja por aguantar la risa Sr. Potter, Sango pregunta ¿que que se siente revivir? y que haras con los muggles asquerosos (los Dursley) por como trataron a tu hijo

**James:** Hola Sango nn gracias por traerme... pues no he revivido soy un fantasma

**Lily:** _murmurando_ se dice proyeccion astral cariño

**James:** si lo que sea... y _se acerca a la pantalla_ ¡dursleys si estan viendo estos voy a revivir solo para torturarlos hasta la muerte y luego revivirlos para asesinarlos de nuevo y volverlos a revivir para mata...!

**Hermione:** ok... ya entendimos OO eh.. Sra. Potter Sango pregunta si ¿odia a petunia? y ¿que que le harias a los dursley?

**Lily:** pues sango no puedo odiar a petunia ya que aunque de malas ganas a estado protegiendo a mi bebe de ese ser maligno llamado Voldemort y en cuanto a la otra pregunta ¡no detendria a James! bwahahahahhahahaha

**Harry**: _escondiendose tras draco_ to sustao >

**Draco:** XD esto ha sido todo por hoy ¡GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIRNOS! y sigan haciendolo nos vemos en la proxima edicion de Cita con los magos... besos a todas

_Voz en off: Harry y co. pertenecen a J.K. Rowliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnng_

----------Fin -------

To be continued...


	3. Tercera Edicion

**Cita con los Magos**

_Tercera Edición_

_

* * *

_

Aparece el escenario de siempre con sus adornitos de navidad pero esta vez hay un sillon de mas, Draco, Harry, Hermione y Ron ya estan sentados

**Draco**: Buenas tardes damas y caballeros a otra edición de Cita con los magos su programa educacional patrocinado por Hogwarts...

**Ron:** y como prometimos en esta edicion tenemos una presentadora invitada

**Hermione:** Y es la señorita Aome Faith Jinx

Desde detrás de la camara entra una joven media con cara de haber salido recientemente de un manicomio y que parecia estar discutiendo con ella misma.

**Harry:** Bienvenida Señorita Aome _le señala el sillon de mas_

**Aome**: hola, tienen chocolate por aquí?se sienta y mira a todos, parando mas que nada en Ron por un buen rato

**Hermione:** oO ehm... nu...

**Ron:** y ahora comenzaremos con las cartas de nuestros lectores _toma un pergamino de una caja _y la primera carta del día es de la señorita pottergirl2491 Una de nuestras encantadoras espectadoras que siempre toma su maravilloso tiempo y nos regala un poco...

**Hermione:** idiota, no le hagas caso... bueno su primera pregunta es para Harry y dice abre la boca bueno Harry, Potter Girl pregunta como haces para estar tan bueno

**Harry:**_sonrojado_ yo? Bueno? _mira hacia los lados_ ¿yo estoy bueno? Pues no sabria decirte Potter Girl porque no sabia que estaba bueno

**Aome: **_murmullo_ estos estan todos locos _recupera su tono normal_la siguiente pregunta de Potter Girl es un consejo para Hermione _cara asesina _ Hermione ella dice que te aproveches de Harry

**Hermione:** Wah!_ mira hacia el techo y levanta las manos_ hazlas parar ¡por favor!

_Voz en off¿eso es conmigo?_

**Hermione:** ¬¬ no... olvidalo y ya vere con hago con el consejo

_Voz en off: el resto de la carta de la señorita Potter Girl ha sido interrumpida por cuestiones medicas personales sigan..._

**Draco:** la siguiente carta es de Annie Ryddle (¿cómo de Tom Ryddle?) su primera pregunta es para Weasel ejem Weasley ella pregunta ¿por qué siempre menosprecias a Luna¿sera que te gusta y no quieres admitirlo? Y la unica manera de demostrarle tu amor es siendo una molestia andante?

**Ron:**_rojo_ ¡que no¡Que a mi la que me gusta es...! no no lo dire... Annie yo no menosprecio a Luna ella es... ¡ella! Algo fuera de onda y tu sabes y dejo claro que ¡No Me Gusta!

**Harry:** la ultima pregunta de la Srita. Ryddle es para Hermione, la pregunta es ¿por qué demonios todos te persiguen a ti? Y que le dejes a alguien que se conforma con Draco?

**Hermione:** disculpa Annie pero a mi no todos me persiguen y bueno si quieres a Draco te lo regalo _Draco la mira rencoroso_

**Ron**: y ahora una carta de Ellen Granter ¡hola Ellen!

**Aome: **En fin, la primera pregunta de Ellen es para ¡Draco! Ella dice que si ¿amas a Hermione? _le lanza a Hermione otra mirada asesina y hace lo mismo con la carta_

**Draco:** Hmm... a ver uno es Gryffindor, Dos es Sang ejem hija de Muggles, es mejor amiga de potter y Weasley todo esto es igual a ¡NO!

**Hermione:**_Mirando mal a Draco _ la siguiente pregunta es para Ginny

**Ginny**: _saliendo del armario_ Hola Chicos

**Aome:** tienes una pregunta de Ellen Grantter y...

**Ginny:**_interrumpiendo a Aome_ ¿y esta quien es?

**Aome:** ¬¬ soy tu peor pesadilla, asi que limitate solamente a escuchar y a responder o nos vamos a tener que llevar por las malas _le muestra un set de cuchillos de carnicero_

**Ginny:** OoU

**Harry:** ejem Ginny ellen pregunta ¿como se llama esa colonia que te echas para oler tan bien a flores?

**Ginny:** oh!poniendo cara angelical es de mi propia creación tu sabes hay que economizar y bueno se llama Fleur Ginevra.. Flor Ginevra en español a la venta en la madriguera ¿quieres un catalogo de mis productos caseros de belleza?

**Aome:**_ojos en blanco y gesto de asco_ si, si la siguiente carta es de Hermione de Potter Granger _ceja alzada_ o Elena, si, mejor llamemosle Elena...

**Ron:** hola elena! La primera pregunta es pa' Hermione ella pregunta ¿por que no te le declaras a Harry? Que las chicas son mas lanzadas...

**Hermione:** ;; no te entiendo... ¿qué le voy a declarar? Las chicas somos mas lanzadas a veces...

**Ron:**_rodando los ojos _ahora contactaremos con el mas alla un momento

**Operadora del mas alla**: Lo sentimos pero si desea contactar con el mas alla debera pagar su saldo deudor... por los momentos usted debe ...

_Voz en off: voz asesina ¡Harrry! Espera que te agarre... ejem Elena nuestras sinceras disculpas pero alguien ¬¬ ha gastado nuestro saldo en llamadas y en la proxima edición cuando alguien pague la deuda responderemos tus pregunta_

**Aome:** xD la siguiente carta es mia! Asi que Moi les hara las preguntas en vivo_ Sonrisa maniática_ Primero quiero compadecerme de Draco _murmullo_ Dumbledore I hate u ¬¬ _sonrie _y quiero saber... ¿Porque todos dicen que Hermione se quedara con Harry si el unico que se pone celoso por Hermione es Ron y del unico que se pone celosa Hermione es Ron?

**Ron:** yo...

**Aome:**_ignorando a Ron y con aires de superioridad_ y es mas que obvio porque Fleur beso a Ron y Hermione estaba hecha una fiera, pero antes beso a Harry y ni caso le hizo. Ademas, Harry se besaba con Cho y con **SPOILER** Ginny y no por eso Hermione le echo una bandada de pajaros a la cabeza como a cierto pelirrojo q andaba besuqueandose con Lavender **Fin del spoiler XD **Aome toma aire

**Ron y Hermione**: _Rojos_ a mi no me gusta ella (el)

**Aome**: Claro, yo tambien me sonrojo por nada _entrelaza las manos con una sonrisa malvada_

**Ron**: ... _comienza a tararear una canción_

**Hermione:** ¬¬

**Draco:** la siguiente carta es de Shanita ella pregunta ¿que si que que que?

**Aome**¿Que si que que que de que?

**Ron:** ¿Que si que que que de que de que?

**Aome**: No, si que de que, de que que

**Ron:** Ah! Que de que si que por que

**Hermione:** ¡YA! _obstinada_ Malfoy...

**Draco:** bien, Shanita pregunta que si TU has descifrado tus sentimientos si escoges a Draco el chico rudo, sexy bruto, apuesto, experto en la cama ejem o Potter el chico honesto, el que prometera que te amara por el resto de tus dias el quete protejera del cruel mundo y que estaria dispuesto a dar la vida por ti, aunque tambien esta algo chiflado¿con quiente quedaste? se que has probado de los dos¿cual te gusto mas? y nos podrias explicar... con detalles por favor, como son los dos en lo privado?

**Hermione**: _Roja_ no se a que te refieres ¡I Dunno! Yo no he probado a nadie ¡wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _corre como maniática_

**Aome:** ¡Hey¡Fijate por donde corres rata de biblioteca! _rodando por el suelo luego de ser atropellada por Hermione e intentando arrojarle un maleficio_ Draco shanita dice que te espera hoy a las Diez en la sala de menesteres

**Draco:** ... _levanta una ceja sugerentemente_

**Ron:** ete... bueno el siguiente... la siguiente carta es de ¡Sango Lily! Wolas! XD ¿bebe? Ok la pregunta primera es para mi _abre la boca _este no no es para mi es para miraco ¡Draco!

**Hermione:**_ le arranca la carta de la mano a ron_ si este tenias razon _sonrisa fingida_

**Aome:** ¡Mentirosos! _le arranca la carta a Hermione_ Ron respondele ¿estas celoso de que todos piensen que Harry y Hermione se aman?_ Mas sonrisas de maniaca_

**Ron:** Si...

**Todos**: oh!

**Ron**: Si, por que me voy a quedar sin mis amigos si se hacen novios U ¡JA!

**Aome:** ¬¬ _Pensando¿dónde encontraría un poco de Veratiserum?_ En fin... Draco sango pregunta si xD ¿eres teñido o natural? Y ¿eres idiota o te entrenas?

**Draco: **pues yo soy natural al 100 y me entreno mira estos musculos de dios griego _comienza a posar_

**Harry:** ¬¬ la siguiente pregunta de Sango es para Hermione ella te pide las pociones que usaste para el baile de yule en cuarto año...

**Hermione:**_se acerca a la pantalla_ Sango no puedo, la aduana... es imposible... ademas la FBI sigue mi rastro ¡SHH! pero te mando un catalogo de los productos caseros de belleza de Ginny ahí hay una pocion muy buena...

**Aome**: Siempre pense que Hermione estaba loca, pero nunca pense que dejaria que se supiera en publico... ahora una pregunta para Harry... dime ¿prefieres morir para estar con tus padres y Sirius o vivir y quedarte con remus?

**Harry**: pues no podria morirme ya que mis miles de fans moririan por mi

**Hemione: **¡lo sabia! Sango es japones! Bwahahahaha

_Voz en off: para terminar la presentadora invitada sacara de este baul con sus nombres a la proxima o proximo presentador invitado_

**Aome** _se acerca al baul y saca un pergamino _la ganadora es Sango-Lily comunicate con producción a xxhaylieblackxx hotmail . com para tu aparicion en el programa

_voz en off: eso es todo por hoy algunos reviews no se pudieron ver por favor envíenlo_

_de nuevo y no dejen de sintonizarnos_

**Draco:**_ tirando besos_ os amo

**Hermione**: sintonizenos mañana a la misma hora y por el mismo canal

**Harry:** no olviden sus cartas

**Ron**: Aome chao un gusto en conocerte y ¿te importaria venir en otra oportunidad?

**Aome**: Hermione... cuidado con los cuchillos, buajajajajajajajajajaja _se rie como una maniática_

**Todos:** loca ¬¬

---------------------Fin------------------

To conitnue


End file.
